russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? (TV series)
Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? (Lit: How to Open Tomorrow?) is a 2016 Philippine melodrama television series directed by Joel Lamangan and Nuel Crisostomo Naval, topbilled by Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel and Christopher de Leon. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from August 1, 2016 to December 2, 2016, replacing El Filibusterismo. The series revolve the same theme about encounter, lies and rules in a relationship. The adult drama served as a fifth teleserye project of Hidalgo for IBC after 5 Girls and Daddy, Gaya ng Dati and Fantasiko; and a fourth teleserye project of Eriguel for IBC after Gaya ng Dati, Kailangan Kita and Fantasiko. Hidalgo and Eriguel are paired together in a third teleserye project after Gaya ng Dati and Fantasiko. Synopsis Miguel (Jeffrey Hidalgo), a hardworking man who tried to remember an affair for the romantic love with his sizzle and sexy girl Joanna (Cara Eriguel), a sexual woman for her husband. Although their love for each other was encounter and true in a relationship. Gardo (Christopher de Leon) who suffered from bankruptcy during the time while he accepted the proposal of Katrina (Sophie Albert). As they part ways, Gardo became an investment banker and a self-made billionaire. On the other hand, Katrina became a devoted housewife for her family. When Katrina finds this out, she tries everything to prevent Gardo from having business transactions with her family. Through a set of circumstances, Joanna fall in love with Miguel to break her heart. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Jeffrey Hidalgo as Miguel Gonzalo-Mendoza * Cara Eriguel as Joanna Mendoza * Christopher de Leon as Gardo Bautista * Helen Gamboa as Samantha Suarez 'Supporting Cast' * Tirso Cruz III as Edwardo Suarez * Sophie Albert as Katrina Bautista * John James Uy as Richard de Leon * Hilda Koronel as Elizabeth Gonzales * Bembol Roco as Rodel Cortes * Carla Humphries as Bernadette Ramirez * Fabio Ide as Oscar Buenafe * Christian Bables as Alfred Garcia * Lexi Fernandez as Chloe Miranda * Helga Krapf as Rowena de Jesus * Neil Perez as Ruben Carreon * Lloyd Zaragoza as Dennis Martinez 'Extended Cast' * Daria Ramirez as Marie Cortes * Baron Geisler as Archie Herrera * Hazel Ann Mendoza as Rhona Suarez * Clint Bondad as Olive Ramirez * Mariel Bitanga as Maris Mendoza * Lander Vera-Perez as Matthew Alvarez 'Guest Cast' * Mara Lopez as Marlene de Leon * Rez Cortez as Anton Fugoso * Kate Alejandrino as Vanessa Ramos * Joyce Jimenez as Leslie Santos * Kier Legaspi as Harry Lastimosa * Charee Pineda as Marie Gonzales * Eric Quizon as Rafael Alvarez Episodes Production Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? marks the third teleserye of the country's top performer Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel after the afternoon teleserye Gaya ng Dati and the early primetime eco-fantaserye Fantasiko. It is also the second teleserye of Christopher de Leon for IBC after Dahil Ba Sa Kanya. The melodrama is also Helen Gamboa's comeback project on IBC thirty-five years after C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment), as well as the first primetime project of Sophie Albert after leaving TV5. Filming for the adult drama began in May 16, 2016. Soundtrack * Kung Alam Mo Lang (composer: Dodjie Simon) - Jeffrey Hidalgo References See also * TANDUAY The No.1 Rhum "CASH BONANZA"... - Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook * CHAMPION MILD MENTHOL CIGARETTES... - Angelo Capili Libang | Facebook * Remus Archivezz - Champion Cigarette Monica Herrera | Facebook * Tarpaulin print ads ng Fortune, Tanduay and... - Jansen Philips Galindo * mysiquijor.com - Around Siquijor2004 * hatchang12 - YouTube * Philippine Daily Inquirer - Google News Archive Search * Pinoy TV - Pinoy Tambayan - Pinoy network - Pinoy Teleserye - Pinoy Movies * Philipine Daily Inquirer - Google News Archive Search * Philippine Daily Inquirer (July 7, 2005, page 28: James Yap and Paula Garcia) - Google News Archive Search * Intel's "Sing to Win" promo | Facebook * Bait nila - Abaluli Balalay Kurugkug | Facebook * Belo Essentials on Instagram: “Our very own Belo Beautiful Anne Curtis is nominated for Favorite Asian Act in the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award! Vote for her by tweeting…” * Belo Essentials on Instagram: “@annecurtissmith 's positive and bright vibes really shine through even off cam! That's what a real Belo Beauty is! ��” * Mara Alberto - Mamaya na po ito. #A1KoSayo | Facebook *Hey sexy �� Jonnalyn Melendrez Saranillas | Facebook * ��YOUnified SIKLAB 2018 - John Patrick Elli | Facebook * H0T & SEXY filipina dance very g00d,,,, - YouTube * Good morning, Kuya Jhojo... | CHECILE | Flickr * way up here.... | CHECILE | Flickr * Unang Pagkikita ng Melason - YouTube * hqdefault.jpg (JPEG Image, 480 × 360 pixels) * Dale Taguiam - Congrats Ms. Tere! Start your business now!... | Facebook * Miss Megan Thanks po sa picture kanina...:) - Jonathan Seldres Jr. | Facebook * Cara Eriguel on Instagram: “I'll fix your heart she'll kill em zombies for ya” * Cara Eriguel on Instagram: “Shoving it off ��” * Cara Eriguel on Instagram: “Animal Head bandin , photo by @jbdeleon” * Cara Eriguel on Instagram: “Bright side * Cara Eriguel on Instagram: “First time to try yoga in a heated room and I swear I almost drowned in my sweat haha! Such a struggle but I Enjoyed it though because this…” * Alexandra Christmas Flores | Facebook * Cara Eriguel on Instagram: “Finally working with THE nay Ram!��❤️ #dulaangUP #hawakkamay” * Cara Eriguel on Instagram: “Gonna miss this bunch so much! Ive been detached from theatre for too long. It feels so good to have taken the first step back. I hope to…” * IBC-13 beefs up primetime with 2 new timeslots and 2 new shows * Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel in 'Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?' Premieres August 1 * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition